1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer-like devices used for picking up and transporting multiple round bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a standard, modern farming practice to form hay or other foliage crops into large rolled cylindrically shaped or round bales which are scattered about the harvest area later to be transported to areas of utilization or processing. These bales often weight in the neighborhood of 1,500 pounds and are, therefore, difficult to manipulate and require mechanized systems for lifting and transporting them. Such systems must be as simple in construction as possible, yet must provide an efficient means to quickly lift these bales from the ground for transportation to nearby facilities.
Accordingly, certain mechanisms have been devised which take the form of a trailer to be towed behind a tractor or other farm vehicle. These trailers include platforms which can be tilted into a position whereby one end of the trailer is disposed beneath one end of the round hay bale and the bale is thereafter hauled up onto the trailer, which is then moved to a horizontal position for transporting the bale. One example of such a trailer can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,288, issued Apr. 20, 1976, to Hale et al. The Hale et al device includes one end which is adapted to slide under a bale and lift it onto spaced parallel beams. The other end of the device includes means for accepting the bale and moving it to the opposite ends of the beams. The bale device also includes a pivotable tongue portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,906, issued Aug. 30, 1977, to Schrag et al., shows a similar bale hauling apparatus which includes a pair of spaced bale receiving beams, each of which has a conveying chain disposed on the surface of it for moving the bales along the beams from either end to the opposite end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,643, issued Apr. 26, 1977, to Kampman et al, shows another bale carrying apparatus which includes a pivotable tongue for disposing the apparatus either directly behind or behind and laterally to the side of the two vehicle. The Kampman et al device includes a plurality of conveyor belts disposed longitudinally of the apparatus bed for hauling a bale onto the bed and moving it therealong.
One common problem with these prior art devices consists in the manner in which one end of the bed must be slid under a hay bale in order to hoist the hay bale onto the bed. This can cause deterioration in the packed condition of the hay bale causing loss of hay. Furthermore, the receiving and discharge ends of the beds contain elements which can also pull or tear at the compacted bales.